As shown in FIG. 1, conventional LCD devices such as LCD, LCD television all include an LCD module. The LCD module generally includes a front frame 1, an LCD panel 2, a middle frame 3, a backlight module 4, a backplane 5 and the like. The backlight module 4 includes an optical film, a light guide panel (LGP), a lightbar and the like. Wherein, the front frame 1, the middle frame 3 and the backplane 5 respectively have different functions; the front frame 1 is mainly used for fixing the LCD panel 2 and preventing the LCD panel 2 from escaping, the middle frame 3 is mainly used for bearing the LCD panel 2 and shielding partial backlight module 4 from light leakage, and the backplane 5 is mainly used for bearing and containing the optical film, the LGP, the lightbar and the like and ensuring the planeness of the backlight module 4.
The outside dimensions of the front frame, the middle frame and the backplane of the conventional LCD module are different. As shown in FIG. 2, the outside dimension of the backplane is the smallest, the outside dimension of the middle frame is larger, and the outside dimension of the front frame is the largest. The front frame, the middle frame and the backplane are assembled and then tightened by clamping hooks or screws. The LCD module of the structure has high strength. However, because the side walls of the front frame, the middle frame and the backplane are superimposed, the frame of the LCD module cannot be further narrowed.